


Finish it Yourself, Bitch

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, F/M, Gun Kink, Gun play, Hate Sex, Standing Sex, Vaginal Sex, but Bela is a bitch, dean is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: kintober day 10 prompt: Gun kink. A normal response to adrenaline, that's all it is. Or, that's what Dean tries to tell himself.





	Finish it Yourself, Bitch

Just a stupid fucking hormonal response to adrenaline, that's all it was, Dean assured himself as he stood toe to toe with fucking Bela, guns to each other's temples. He saw the look in her eye and braced himself for the flash of anger he knew he'd feel when she spoke.

“Oh Dean. I can see your gun, so what's poking into my hip, hmm? Rethinking my offer of angry sex?” Her accent grated on his nerves and he pressed himself forward, pressing his gun harder into her skull even as he pressed his dick into her hip.

“I told you, bitch, don't objectify me.” He replied through gritted teeth even as he felt his hips, fucking traitors, rut against her.

“Don't be shy now. Cmon, let's do this and get it over with shall we?” With that she hitched up her leg and hooked it over his hip, changing the position so that his clothed cock was pressing right up against her pussy under her skirt. He could feel the wet heat and it make his hips flex again as his traitorous cock twitch. His gun never left her temple and neither did hers.

“Cmon, Dean, lets see what you've got.” The challenge was there and he couldn't stop himself if he'd wanted to; he wanted to take out all his aggression on her body. With a grunt, he lowered his free hand to pull himself out of his jeans, and roughly shove her panties to the side. Without taking his eyes away from hers, she shoved in balls deep.

He heard the click of her safety going off.

It resonated through the room, seeming even louder than their labored breathing. He fucked up hard, hoping that it hurt her as he flicked the safety on his own gun off. He pressed it as hard as he could into the soft flesh at her temple as his hips picked up a inexorable rhythm, hammering up into her willing body. Her whimpers and whines were starting to annoy him, so he moved his gun from her temple and pressed it to her lips, watching them part to suck at the end of his gun. His cock throbbed in time with the soft suckling rhythm of her lips and he could feel himself get closer and closer.

Her pussy clenched around him and he swiftly yanked back in time to come all over the apex of her thighs. He watched his jizz stick in the sparse pubic hair and drip down over the tops of her legs under her yanked up skirt and he pulled his gun out of her mouth.

Without taking the gun off the loathsome woman in front of him, he fumbled himself back into his pants and began to back away.

“You bastard. Come back here and finish what you’ve started.” Bela screamed at him, her own gun pointing at him as he continued to back away.

“Finish it yourself, bitch.”


End file.
